falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Great Khan supply cave
(Velasco's cave) (den cave) (irradiated cave) }} The 'Great Khan supply cave's are three unmarked caves in the Mojave Wasteland, two of which are located almost directly north of Bitter Springs, with the third located to the northwest. The three caves are involved in two quests for Captain Gilles, namely Climb Ev'ry Mountain and No, Not Much. Layout Irradiated supply cave This cave is found at the north edge of Bitter Springs, to the left of the path leading up into the mountains behind the camp. The cave is irradiated due to the radioactive waste barrels located inside. Giant ants inhabit the main chamber, with four giant soldier ants and three giant worker ants present. The radioactive supply cache is located at the back of the cave behind a broken fence. Night stalker den supply cave This cave is north of Bitter Springs, at the end of the path which leads up into the mountains behind the camp. The cave consists of a large open room containing the bloody remains of kills made by the night stalker inhabitants, and a small passageway leading to an Easy locked gate, behind which are two ammunition boxes and a Great Khan supply cache. When the player character approaches the passageway to the supply cache, the night stalkers waiting there will rush out into the main cave area. Oscar Velasco's supply cave This cave is located to the northwest of Bitter Springs. From the bottom of the mountain path behind Bitter Springs, face west and head into the mountains. By staying close to the incline on the right, and climbing up whenever possible, the player character will come to a narrow path near the top of the mountain. The cave entrance is along this path, to the right. The cave is home to Oscar Velasco as part of the quest Climb Ev'ry Mountain. It contains a Great Khan supply cache and minor loot behind an Easy locked gate, just along the passage to the left of the entrance. Notable loot * Radioactive supply cache - In the irradiated supply cave, at the back of the cave behind a broken fence. Notes * The key to the locked gates in both Oscar Velasco's cave and the night stalker cave can be obtained from Velasco, either through dialogue or from his corpse. * There are two passages to the main chamber where Velasco is camped. Taking the direct path straight from the entrance will result in him noticing the player character and initiating dialogue. The side path to the right has a bear trap and several mines. The mines are not armed if the player character is on good terms with the Great Khans. Additionally, if Climb Ev'ry Mountain is resolved peacefully, the mines will not be marked as owned. Appearances The Great Khan supply caves appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * If the player character enters the night stalker den supply cave while crouched, and remaining crouched, the night stalkers may rush up to and follow the player character but will not attack until they stand up. **If the player character has the Animal Friend perk, the same bug will occur while standing, but the night stalkers will not attack. * In Velasco's supply cave, the fire will be lit but have no flame. However, there will still be crackling from the fire and light being produced on the brahmin skin. Gallery GK supply cave Oscar.png|Oscar's cave GK supply cave Hang the NCR Bear.png|"Hang the (NCR) Bear" GK supply cave den.png|Den cave GK supply cave irradiated.png|Irradiated cave Radioactive_supply_cache.jpg|Radioactive supply cache Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations de:Großkhan Vorratshöhle es:Cueva de suministros de los Grandes Khan ru:Пещера-склад Великих ханов uk:Печера-склад Великих ханів